The present invention relates to a screwless wiring or connecting terminal for electric conductors.
In known screwless terminals, it is necessary either to insert the conductor itself into the spring terminal while applying a relatively high pressure (see for example DE-AS No. 1 251 399) or to open the terminal using a tool, for example a screwdriver, and applying a relatively high pressure to the terminal while the conductor is introduced (see for example DE-GM No. 1 898 970). Such force is necessary in any case if conductors or litz wire with fine wires without an end sleeve must be clamped in the terminal.
Also known is a terminal which can be opened by a separate plunger under relatively high pressure in order to insert the conductor.
Although those terminals can be used in electric switchgear, it is extremely difficult, cumbersome and time consuming to insert and engage the conductors, particularly where the switchgear is installed in poorly accessible areas, for example as a large number of terminals of auxiliary conductors which are arranged on a mounting plate. The reason for this is that it is practically impossible to apply a relatively high pressure to open the spring terminal while at the same time inserting the conductor into the poorly accessible terminal. Another disadvantage of known terminals is the considerable force required to insert the conductors, which leads to fatigue of the installing personnel, especially in the installation of new equipment where large numbers of terminals are involved.